A Poem That Will Allways Last
by AnimeVocaloidLover
Summary: 'These poems written of my love for you, I have been sending them for 15 years straight. And there's still no reply, there's still no reply...' - CONTESTSHIPPING - May meets a boy name Drew, who she falls in love with, and decides to write secret poems to him, but can she ever win his heart?
1. Chapter 1

A letter that will allways last

Chapter 1 May's POV 

'These poems written of my love for you, I have been sending them for 15 years straight. And there's still no reply, there's still no reply...'

This year, I have been reckless. Each and everyday I write these poems without fail. I licked stamps with insistence, and kept sending them everyday.  
Sometimes I think he never reads them, and they pile up day by day. But I won't give up. I won't give up, Until I have a reply.

The First Year

School is boring to me, but I have some friends. Blue, Dawn and Misty. They are always there for me, and I can tell them anthing. But not about the poems... That is my secret. Even from my best friends.

Every night I write the peoms secretly. It may take me hours, but I dont care. I will keep sending these poems, until I get a reply.

I remember the day I first met him clearly. My parents are business people and are very busy, so I get very lonely. When I was little, I used to go to the park alone and sit on the rusty old swings.  
I used to sit there and feel sorry for myself, I was like that as a kid. I wish I wasnt. But then I realised that sitting alone and feeling sorry for myself wouldent do anything. It wouldent fix the lonleiness in my heart. So, I tried to smile, but all that came out were tears. Then, I saw him. He had bright green hair with sparkling green eyes. Eyes with so many different shades of green inside.  
He came over to me, and pulled out a hanker-chief, then handed it to me. ''Here'' he said. He looked at me and smiled. Suddently, I stopped crying and my tears dried up. I wiped my face and handed back the hanker-chief, then he sat by the swing next to me. ''So, what's your name?'' He said. He spoke with a sweet and innocent voice which made me feel so calm.  
''May'' I mumbled. My voice was faint from the crying.

''What's yours?''

''Drew'' he said.

He smiled at me. ''Its getting pretty dark...''  
He was right. I hadent noticed while sitting here.  
The sound of the swing cascaded through the park as he got up and walked to the park gate. I thought he was about to leave and I didn't want that. I wanted to spend more time with him and talk more and just not be alone.  
I was about to get up when he turned to me. ''Come on, I'll walk you home'' he said. I stood there staring at him, puzzled. Why? Why would he help a random girl in a park?

We walked out of the park and headed up the street. The lights were flickering on and off like in one of those horror films you see.  
''Where do you live?'' Drew asked.  
''Crystal Street.'' I answered.  
''Crystal Street?...'' Drew mumbled. He was sratching his head try to remember the place.  
''Oh yeah, that's the street where rich people live!'' he shouted. He made me jump. Rich people? I wasnt rich...well... not THAT rich...  
''Well, yeah, I suppose...'' ''Of couse rich people live there, its so private even the police can't get around there.''  
''Thats true...'' I didn't really know what to say.  
''So, what was wrong with you?'' he asked ''huh? What do you mean?''  
''I mean, you were crying. In the park.''  
''Oh. Yeah. It's because well...'' I didn't really want to tell him about my parents.  
He could see I dident really want to talk about it. There was a long silence.  
''D..do you ever get lonely?'' I asked, breaking the silence He stared at me for a couple of seconds. ''Yeah. I do. But everyone gets lonely sometimes.''  
''If you dont mind me asking, what do you get lonely about?''  
He looked at me puzzled .''That's a strange question.''  
I got a bit disappointed, and Drew realised it.  
''Well, sometimes over basic things ,like, when you have know one to talk to.-

-And when my brother died.'' he added on.  
I suddenly stopped walking. I felt so bad. I dident mean to ask something that would hurt him. I felt like crying again.  
Drew hesitated and walked over and wiped away the tears. ''Don't go crying again. Crying doesnt suite you.'' He smiled at me once again. And I smiled back.  
I then realised we were right outside my house.

''Oh, this is your house? Well, good thing you stopped then or we would've kept walking.''He laughed and then looked at me.  
''Well, goodbye then.''he bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek, then waved and disappeared into the darkness.  
I could still feel my heart pounding. That was the day I met him, and that day was the day I fell in love.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D

This story is based on a Hatsune Miku song called '15 Years Pursuing a Cute Boy' , if you dont want spoilers then plz dont look at the english lyrics to the song ! (just warning you lol). This is my first ever fanfic and im kinda scarred about what people will say about this (lol). I know im not the best at writing but hopefully I will get better and I promise the next chapter will be written better! (determined...) Thank you so much for reading ^_^

**Sayonara & Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Supprise

I woke to hear the sound of beautiful birds singing and the sun shining through my window, blinding my eyes as I awoke. I managed to climb out of bed and carefully slipped on my slippers. I opened my closet doors to reveal tidely placed clothing hanged up neatly, which were in all different colours and sizes. I carefully made my way through the clothes and grabbed the nearest school uniform to my hand. The uniform was a bright red sailor uniform that lost of other schools wear aswell, but usually with different colours. I fetched my schools shoes from my draw in the closet then quickly got changed. I brushed my hair and made sure to brush my teeth too, then I was all set to go. I left the house, closed the door shut then ran off up the path.

I loved walking to school on a beautiful summers day like this. It was in the middle of July and I was really happy about the event that was coming up. I smiled to myself as I ran up the lonely street. As I arrived at school, I could hear the sound of Blue, Dawn and Misty shouting my name across the field. I watched them run over and waved at them. ''Hey May! Where have you been ? We've been worried sick!'' shouted Blue. ''Sorry, sorry!'' I replied, trying to calm her down. I had been sick the last 3 days with a cold, and 3 days ago is when I met Drew. Ever since that night I started writing out my feelings for him on scraps of paper, and they would turn out to be beautifully writen poems. I tried to created the most beautiful one to give to him, but everything I wrote I never thought it was the one to give to him. To give to Drew.  
The sound of the class bell cascaded through the school field and people started to go to classes. I, too, walked off ,waving to Blue, Dawn and Misty.

I walked into the classroom to find people messing around and throwing things at eachother, mostly the boys. The girls sat in there groups and gossiped about people and other strange things.  
I walked passed them and made my way to my desk, which was at the end of the classroom by the window. I placed myself on my seat and got out my books. I sometimes felt quite lonely in this class. Blue, Dawn and Misty were all in different classes to me and it did feel lonely with no-one to talk to, but I dident mind. I am very focused on my work and having friends in my class would only make me loose focus.  
The class door slowly opened and Mrs. Akane (_dident know what name to choose.._) made her way to her desk. ''Hello and good-morning everyone. Today, I would like to introduce a new student who transfered here from England.'' she stopped and stared at the door for a moment. ''Come on in!'' she called, and suddently the door opened and a boy with bright green hair wearing the boy's school uniform appeared.  
The whole class , especially the girls, starred at him. ''Everyone, this is Drew Hayden. He is our new transfer student.'' explaind Mrs. Akane. I sat there in shock. It was him. The one 3 days ago.  
I sat there staring at him in awe. ''Ok, Drew you can sit next to May at the back'' Mrs Akane pointed at the empty seat next to me. I had a feeling of happiness overflow me. He walked over to his seat and sat down. As he walked past all the girls starred at him and some giggled. There was no supprise really, since he was quite handsome, and thats what all the girls loved.

At lunch, all the girls instantly went over to him and started asking him questions. ''So, when's your birthday?'' one girl asked she had pure black hair and stunning blue eyes. I believe her name was Kiki, I wasnt really sure since I had never talked to her before. She was the type of girl who loved the way she looked and was allways looking for new gossip to spread.  
I thought Drew dident really know what to say since it was so sudden, pluss he had just met her and she was already asking personal questions. ''27th of June'' he replied with a grin on his face. He dident seem to find it akward at all, in fact he acted fine about it as if he were used to it.

I tried to talk to him or take notice of me all day, but he was allways surrounded by girl's or talking to guys. I decieded to give up trying to talk to him today and try again tomorrow.  
The next day, the same thing happened. He, again, was surround all the time! I was getting quite frustrated about it and decieded to clear my mind. When lunch came, I made my way to the place which is where I love the most. The Sakura Tree. The Sakura Tree was a beautiful cherry blossom tree , which was right in the middle of the school field. I go there alot to have food and I went there yesterday too.  
When I arrived, I sat myself down infront of the tree and starred at the beautiful scene, with my lunch on my lap. You see, this school is ontop of a hill so when you go on the field you can see the view of the town and the house ahead.  
I sat there with the wind blowing through my hair, and I could feel it brushing against my face. ''You seem to come here alot, dont you?''. A suddon voice came out of knowhere. I span around only to find Drew standing there with his hands in his pockets, staring at me. I looked at him for a bit then turned back around.  
''What do you want?'' I asked, but it came out a bit meaner than I expected. ''Nothing. I just came here to see why you come here so much. I can see why, though.'' He stared at the scenery infront of him, and silence filled the air.  
_'I dont know what to do! My hearts racing!'_  
''Do you mind if I sit here?'' he asked.  
''uh...y-yeah sure!'' _Oh no! that sounded so strange!_  
Drew sat down next to me. I felt my heart racing even more. What am I getting so worked up for? All he's doing is sitting down...  
''Hey, your May, right? Your the one I met that day on the swings?'' he asked, looking directly at me.  
''Y-yeah I am.'' I replied, my voice sounding faint.  
''Well, what a coincidence that I end up going to the same school as you.'' He went silent again after that, and I dident like it.  
''S-so how are you finding the school? Do you like it?'' I said which broke the silence.  
''It's alright. All the people kinda' remind me of the other people at my old school. They would always fuss over me.''  
''Yeah, I saw the girls talking to you yesterday...''  
Drew smirked. ''What? Are you jealous?''  
My whole face turned bright red. ''W-what? N-no! I am not!''  
Drew's smirk widended. ''Oh, I think you are.''  
''S-shut up! I am not jealous ok!'' I started to get a bit angry at him.  
Drew started laughing. ''Fine then..'' Drew suddently leaned over close to my face, only centermeters apart. He whispered in my ear ''it'll be our little secret''. My whole face went bright red. He looked at me then smirked again, and walked off.  
I sat there, my face still red, shocked at what he just did. I was at a loss for words.  
''W-what...?'' I suddently stood up ''You **Jerk**!'' I shouted back at him and it cascaded around the field, even though he probually couldent hear me.  
I stood there confused at myslelf, asking _'how could I have fallen in love with ... him?'_. But the more I thought about it, it still couldent change, even if he was an arrogant jerk.

I thought to myself...  
_Please, dont make me fall even deeper in love with you._

* * *

_Declaimer-I DO NOT OWN POKEMON_

_Just to let people who listened to the song and seen the lyrics, I have changed **ALOT **of it for this story, but I have planned it all out (yay!) there will be cuter scene's and Drew will fall in love with May (YAY!:D) . Okay! Well...thanks for reading ! Song : 15 Years of Pursing a Cute Boy by Hatsune Miku **(i advise you to not look at the english lyrics for spoilers!** thanks:) _

**Sayonara & Arigatou goziamasu!**_  
_


End file.
